Jealousy is a Fickle Thing
by Smartie-Pants
Summary: Your typical Matt likes Amy; Amy likes Matt fic. Timing's all wrong and when something happens, he's always there for her. This is a first, so please be gentle and help me out by critiquing me; but nicely please! It's clean so far...
1. The Beginning

In no way, shape, or form am I affliated with WWFE. The characters do NOT belong to me, and I am NOT any of the said persons.  
All characters belong to WWF or to themselves. Please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
"I don't like that guy," Matt huffed as he walked out of the house.   
"Give him a break, man. You're only saying that cuz you love Amy," Jeff rolled his eyes trying not to laugh.   
"I don't know what it is. He's... I don't know. There's just something about him," Matt continued frowning. "Hey, shut up! I don't love Amy. I just like her…"  
"Dude shut up, you know you're in love with her. And you don't like him because he's with Ames. Get over it, it's your own fault that you're an idiot," Jeff answered unlocking the car doors.   
"I don't need this right now, so don't start," Matt shot a glare to his younger brother. Driving away from Amy's house, Jeff left Matt alone, for the time being. Amy invited the two brothers over to meet her latest significant other. At first glance, he didn't seem to fit with Amy. He was too lanky, and too stiff, and too preppy... the very opposite of him. He had short sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, tall nose, defined jaw structure, the picture of an educated man. And that he was. Currently in med school, Peter was studying to be a pediatrician. It irritated the hell out of Matt when Peter introduced himself as Amy's boyfriend, with the emphasis on boyfriend, and it just infuriated him when he saw the blatant displays of affection the two shared. Amy would blush, but Peter just looked pleased with himself, almost cocky.   
"You think she's really serious about this guy?" Matt said out loud, not really directing the question to Jeff.  
"They've only been together for a few weeks, Ames isn't like that. So for now, cool your jets and wait until you see a ring before throwing a jealous fit of rage," Jeff snickered. Matt only glared at his brother before caving in and smiling. It was true, he was insanely jealous of Peter. Not because he was filthy rich, not because he was probably smarter than Jeff and Matt combined, not because he was arrogant, condescending, egotistical, self absorbed, overconfident, overbearing, conceited... Because he had the one thing that Matt wanted. Amy managed to dig her way into Matt's heart without even knowing it. The red hair, the bright smile, the beautiful personality, the contagious laugh made him smile even at the darkest times. But, he was too late, and if she was happy, then Matt was just going to sit there and shut up. It was his fault anyway.  
  
"How did you like them?" Amy asked closing the front door.   
"They were nice," Peter nodded his head with a thin smile.   
"You don't like them," Amy pouted dejectedly. She wanted the three most important men in life (at the time anyway) to like each other, or at least get along. Jeff was okay, but Matt just frowned the entire time. Amy could see why Peter didn't instantly click with the two brothers like she did.   
"It's not that I didn't like them, Hun, I just don't know them that well yet," he said trying to make her feel better. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave her a tight squeeze. "Don't worry, before you know it, the three of us will be the best of friends and you'll be feeling left out."  
"Peter," Amy couldn't help but laugh.   
"Jeff seems like a really cool guy. I get the feeling that there's more that meets the eye with him. Matt, was, well, not that social. I get the feeling that he resented me, or something. Did you two used to..." Peter began.  
"What? Me and Matt? No way!" Amy cut him off surprised that he would think that. So she lied, but she figured lying at this point in time was better than the other option: the truth. Thoughts wandering, Amy began thinking of the older Hardy brother. For all the time Amy's known Matt, there has always been some attraction. How much exactly always depended on the time, but it was constant. She admired that he was always so strong, but still so gentle at the same time. He was quieter than Jeff, but that doesn't mean much only because it was Jeff. He was so passionate and intense; it made her shiver at just the thought.  
"Are you cold?" Peter asked bringing her back to reality.  
"Umm... no. I don't know what that was all about," Amy stammered feeling guilty. Here she was, thinking about Matt, when a perfectly great guy was standing there with his arms around her. Thinking about it, his arms have been around her for most of the day. It was a little suffocating, but she dealt with it. 'It's probably because he was insecure about Matt,' she thought to herself. 'That's it.'  
"You sure?" he replied.   
"Mmhmm," Amy nodded her head slowly walking out of his arms. Matt would've never made me feel suffocated...  
  
Matt was dripping with sweat. He was pounding furiously at the large black leather block/bag in front of him.   
"Whoa! Take it easy, man!" a familiar voice called out from behind him. He stopped his actions and turned around to find the tall blonde grinning at him. "I heard about what you did during the weekend. And I can understand you imaging that the guys face is that punching bag, but don't kill yourself," Adam teased.  
"Don't start with that," Matt mumbled going back to punching. He couldn't get his mind off Amy and her new friend. He was losing sleep and every hour he grew more and more frustrated.  
"Why don't you just tell her?" Adam asked going behind the punching bag so he could hold it in place for his friend.   
"It's a little too late now, don't you think?" Matt grunted as he threw a right hand.  
"Yeah, but you never know. Maybe she feels the same way about you," Adam responded.  
"Then she wouldn't be dating Peter now, would she?" Matt sneered at his name. He stopped suddenly and leaned on the hanging apparatus. "What am I going to do?" he sighed.  
"Wait it out man. Be patient. But whatever you do, I'm telling you now, don't be an ass to him. That'll just make her mad, you got it?" Adam warned.  
"Yeah yeah, I think that's too late though," Matt stood back up.   
"Oh man. You got it bad," Adam sighed melodramatically. After talking to Adam for a few more minutes, Matt made his way to the change room to take a shower. Exhausted from his work out, he got out of there as fast as he could and went straight to the hotel. On his way to the room, not watching where he was going, Matt bumped into a body. Looking up to make an apology, his tongue was caught his throat. Amy was in front of him wearing a long elegant, not to mention fitted, dress. It was a sheer black fabric with rhinestones straps. Her red hair was swept up, in a messy yet classy fashion. She had a silver necklace on with a long chain dangling at the front, tempting the eyes to follow them down. "Oh hey, Matt. Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going," Amy smiled.  
"I… Amy… so beautiful," were the only words that Matt could muster up.   
"You really think so?" Amy's face glowed with pleasure at his praise, or lack thereof. Matt could only nod his head and continue staring. He had never her seen her dress so extravagantly. She looked like a princess, or more fittingly, a queen. "Peter's taking me out. He didn't tell me for what though, but he just sent me this dress. It's not really me though."  
"You look like a queen," Matt finally managed to say a coherent sentence. Then he realized what she said.  
"Oh Matt. What would I ever do without you?" Amy sighed leaning forward to hug him. Matt held her for a few more seconds than necessary just to have something to remember. But it wasn't as if Amy was pulling away.  
Sighing contentedly in Matt's arms, Amy closed her eyes. She had never been more flattered in her life, and it meant so much coming from Matt. When she first put the dress on, she cringed. It wasn't her style, and it didn't suit her, but those insecurities vanished as soon as Matt looked at her. Deep in her heart she knew that she would only be happy with him, but he didn't feel the same. Completely oblivious to the thoughts of the man holding her, Amy frowned and her mood was soured just a little. It wasn't very fair to be thinking of Matt like this when she had a wonderful guy of her own, but she couldn't help it. Unfortunately, she was going to have to learn how to. She couldn't live life silently wishing for Matt when it couldn't come true. Matt thought of her as a sister, a really close friend, nothing more.  
"You should get going," Matt said gruffly forcing himself away from her tender arms.   
"Yeah," Amy frowned sighing. A frown? 'Why was she frowning?' Matt thought. What was she thinking about? 'Probably how Peter couldn't have gotten her a nicer dress,' he thought snippily. He then felt bad; he knew Amy wasn't a shallow person. But what was she thinking about?  
"Have fun, Ames," Matt forced a smile on his face as he gently pushed her to get her moving.   
"Bye Matt," she smiled looking back. Matt watched her until she rounded the hall. He then went straight to the room he shared with Jeff, and fell on the bed. 'Why am I so dumb?' he groaned. "I should've told her before," he said out loud. Wallowing in his self-misery, Matt turned over and stuck his face into the pillow.  
  
  
Should I continue? Please be nice! 


	2. The Middle

This chapter contains adult situations and profanity. You have been warned.  
  
  
"What's on your mind, Hun?" Peter asked a distracted Amy. For the entire evening, she was thinking about Matt.   
'Why doesn't he like me?' she sighed inwardly, feeling like a sixteen year old girl all over again. "Oh, nothing," she smiled guiltily. Here she was on a wonderful and very expensive date with a guy who adored her, and all she could think about was the dark haired Hardy.   
"Are you sure? Are you feeling all right? Do you want to go back to the hotel?" Peter asked worriedly. "No, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I've just been preoccupied with work, that's all," she lied.   
"Well, forget about that, and concentrate on us," he smiled taking hold of her hand. Every guy had his flaw, and not liking wrestling was Peter's. He thought it was fake and barbaric, but Amy would always try to convince him that it was neither. She nodded her head and looked into his clear blue eyes. They were a beautiful colour, but they held no warmth. Matt's eyes were always… 'No, stop thinking about him!' Amy commanded herself. He's not here, in front of you, in a five star, roof top restaurant. He's in his room, being completely stupid and oblivious to how she really felt for him. Men… can't live with them, and can't figure them out…  
  
The evening was wonderful, technically, but Amy's heart just wasn't into it. Her thoughts would always wander back to Matt. Everything seemed to remind him of her. It got so bad, that she started seeing him everywhere. Peter noticed this, and his brows furrowed. Instinctively he knew what the reason was, and it annoyed him. It seemed like days before the two headed back to her hotel.   
"Thank you for a lovely evening," Amy smiled at him, relief evident in her eyes.   
"It was my pleasure, but does it have to end so soon?" Peter asked giving her his best 'Take me inside' look that made all the girls sigh and giggle.  
"Actually, I'm exhausted, and I really just want to sleep. I'm sorry. Maybe another time," she said as a statement rather than a question. She knew that this was one of the last times, it wasn't fair to him, or her.  
"Come on. You've been cold and withdrawn for the entire night. Give me something," he replied with anger evident in his voice.  
"Excuse me? I'm sorry no. This isn't working…" she started but he grabbed her wrist quickly and held on to her tightly.  
"I've spent hundreds of dollars on you tonight. I'm not going home empty handed," he growled quietly as he grabbed the keycard from her hands and shoved them through the lock. Before she could react, he pushed Amy into her room and shut the door.   
"I'm warning you. Get out now," Amy's breathing became uneven. Who was this man? This wasn't the gentle and quiet Peter she knew. This was an animal, an angry vicious animal.  
"Or what, Amy? You going to try one of your little wrestling moves on me?" he sneered pushing her to the bed.   
"Get out!" Amy glared while her voice got louder.   
"I don't think so," Peter said before he pinned her down on the bed with his strong body. He kissed her roughly, but Amy was twisting and struggling.   
"Stay still," he slapped her across the face. Amy was stunned, and this gave Peter the opportunity to kiss her again, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Amy nearly gagged and she bit his tongue hard.   
"Bitch," he swore hitting her again, this time harder. It was hard enough to send Amy seeing stars. As she tried to recover from his blow, his hand squeezed her right breast harshly. Amy cried out in pain and she struggled more, but he had his knee in her stomach and every move she made only made his knee dig in. He ripped the delicate dress off her front to find she wasn't wearing a bra. "Hmm.. a slut, should've suspected it," he sneered before his head went to her bare breast. He began sucking harshly and then bit down on the small brownish pink bud. Amy cried out louder this time and this only fueled him. "You're going to give into me," he boasted before switching nipples and attacking the other one. This time his knee had traveled lower until it was between her thighs. Peter grinded his knee between the juncture of her thighs and Amy had enough.   
"Amy? You alright in there?" she heard Jeff's voice outside her door, knocking gently. Hearing his concern gave her the strength she needed and the distraction. With all her might she shoved Peter off her and sent him flying to the floor. She scrambled up off the bed and held the tattered dress and made a dash for the door. Just as she was going for the doorknob, Peter stuck out his hand and grabbed her foot, causing Amy to fall and hit her head against the door. She moaned weakly when the throbbing set in almost instantly. "Amy! Open up!" Matt said pounding the door.  
Matt had never been more scared in his life. He heard a muffled, but clearly angry, female voice on the other side of the room. Then obvious sounds of some sort of disagreement, and Jeff and him were knocking the door. He heard a thud against the door and then a weak moan. For the entire night, he had an uneasy feeling but he couldn't figure out what it was. "Hey Jeff, did we turn of the stove before we left home?" Matt asked at around nine thirty.  
"I'm pretty sure we did, why?" Jeff asked.   
"I've got this bad feeling inside, but I don't know why," he answered. The two called their dad and asked if he could check for them. A few minutes later, he called to say the house hadn't burnt down, and the stove was indeed off. 'Then what the hell is my problem?'  
"Amy, open up, Baby!" Jeff said, now his turn to imagine the worst. He heard hushed voices out in the hall, just a few minutes ago, knowing that Amy must've been back. What was going on behind that door? A few minutes and heart stopping thumps and cries of distress, Amy finally opened the door, disheveled and nearly naked. The front of her dress had been torn and she was holding it back up while holding the door open, tears streaming down her voice.   
"Amy!" Matt pushed past him to hold her and Jeff looked behind them, just to find himself being shoved backwards by an enraged looking Peter. He began running down the hall to the stairs exit, and Matt was soon in pursuit of him. As his older brother passed him by, Jeff saw that look of pure rage in his brother's eyes, and if he wasn't stopped now, Jeff knew that Peter wasn't going to be alive the next day.   
"Matt, no," Jeff tried to hold his brother back, but he wouldn't be stopped. By this point in time, a few other wrestlers peeked out of their rooms to see what the kafuffle was.   
"Matt, please no," Amy's quivering voice quietly called out. Jeff probably wouldn't have noticed that she said a word if it wasn't for his brother stopping dead in his tracks. Jeff knew the power that Amy unknowingly had over Matt, and never really knew how far it went until now. For all of his life, Jeff knew Matt was the most determined person he'd ever come across. Once he had his mind set on something, he did it, or at least tried to. Nobody had ever stopped him; until now.  
"What happened?" Jason asked, speaking for the small crowd. Jeff just shock his head, telling them that it was better if they went back to their rooms. They understood and obeyed, sensing that they couldn't help even if they wanted to. Matt still had his back turned to the two. Amy was shaking furiously, and Jeff had to put an arm around her to steady her. "I'm going to kill him," Matt growled. "No, don't leave me," she said before breaking down into tears. At that moment, Matt turned around and rushed to her side. Jeff saw the pain in his brother's eyes, and all of his uncertainty of how these two felt about each other died. Amy turned her head and cried into Matt's shoulder as he cradled her in his arms. Jeff looked at his brother and nodded. He knew that these two both needed each other. He kissed Amy's forehead and then left to his room as Matt carried her into her room. 'I hope you guys find each other,' Jeff thought to himself.   
  
"Matt," she sobbed weakly. Matt felt his heart breaking at her pain.  
"I'm here, Baby," Matt answered tenderly. He had never thought he'd see Amy, the strongest woman he knew, so broken and defeated. "What happened, Baby?"   
"I just wanted to… he tried… I pushed him…" she hiccupped.   
"Ssshhhh. It's okay, you don't have to talk about it," he stroked her hair while holding her possessively in his arms on the bed.   
"I was tired, and I wanted to go in, but he got angry at me and he tried to… he tried to…" Amy began, but she couldn't get past the last part.   
"I know, Baby, I know the rest," Matt interrupted and kissed the top of her head. "Why was he mad?"   
"I was thinking about other things during the date, and I wasn't really paying attention to him. He said he spent hundreds of dollars on me, and the least I could do for him was…" she trailed off helplessly sobbing once more. "Matt, I was horrible to him…"  
"No!" Matt said sharply, Amy looked up alarmed. "No," he repeated lowering his voice. "You didn't do anything wrong, anything to deserve this. Nothing, do you hear me, Amy?"   
"But I was…" she trailed off looking away.  
"No, Amy. Nothing you could've ever done or said made you deserve this. You did nothing wrong. It was that asshole…" Matt trailed off, his mind wandering. Matt knew that if he ever saw that asshole ever again, he would pound him so hard…  
"Matty," she sighed leaning into him. Her voice brought him back from his murderous thoughts.   
"I won't let him hurt you," he whispered maneuvering them both so they were under the blanket.   
Amy snuggled closer to Matt. As horrible as this night his been, she found comfort in his strong arms. She heard the edge in his voice when he was talking about Peter, and she heard the sincerity and gentleness when he said he would protect her. Matt pulled Amy close and enveloped her in his arms. She welcomed his arms and pressed herself closer to him. With both arms, he moved her up so she was using his chest as a pillow. Amy felt and heard his heart beating and she closed her eyes, concentrating on Matt and Matt alone.  
  
As comfortable as she was, Amy just couldn't get to sleep. She lifted her head up slowly to find Matt sleeping soundly with a bit of a frown on his face. For minutes, Amy just watched this man under the moonlight. Half of his beautiful face was covered with shadows, but the other half illuminated under the pale light. Even though his eyes were closed, Amy knew the warmth in them. She could fall into the depths of his chocolate brown eyes. Her gaze traveled lower, to his tall nose. Then down to his pouting lips. She wanted to reach out and brush her fingers against them, but she kept her hands where they were. Then she etched the image of his sleeping face into her mind, never wanting to forget the gentleness and kindness he'd shown. She slowly stood up, careful not to disturb Matt. She quickly took off the dress, wanting to burn it, and put on an old t-shirt with shorts on. She went to the bathroom and looked at her reflection. A bruise was starting to form under her eye, and she touched it gingerly. Wincing at the sting, she ran facecloth over cold water and wrung it out. Walking out of the bathroom and going to the window, she pressed the cloth under her eye. She watched the sleeping city bellow her, and thought about Matt.  
He watched her motionless form for a long time. Waking up to an empty bed alarmed him, but he calmed down when he noticed her at the window. She looked so beautiful, even in her t-shirt and shorts. He loved her like this, natural, just Amy. He noticed that she was holding a facecloth to her cheek. He got up quickly and silently, making his way to the vision in front of him.  
  
Amy jumped when Matt came up from behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You scared me," she sighed turning her head.   
"Sorry, Ames. Didn't mean it," Matt answered taking his hand off her shoulder.   
"What's wrong with me?"  
"What? Absolutely nothing!" Matt answered quickly putting his arms around her. "You're perfect."  
"Then why'd this…"  
"Because that guy is an asshole. It wasn't your fault."  
"It was the first time I ever felt helpless. He hurt me…" Amy broke down into tears again.   
"Ssshhh…" Matt turned her around and hugged her tightly. "I'll never let anything hurt you ever again. I promise." Once more, Amy blubbered like a baby while Matt held her patiently. He walked them over to the bed once more and held her in his arms. Amy started talking, and didn't stop until it was three thirty; an hour later. She couldn't believe how patient and how understanding Matt was. He never interrupted her, he let her speak her heart, and he was genuinely interested in what she was saying. Amidst the tears, she was falling harder and deeper for this man.   
"Matty…"  
"What is it, Baby?"  
"Don't ever leave me."  
  
When Amy woke up the next morning, the right side of her face was aching. She looked up to find Matt staring down at her.   
"Good morning," he smiled sweetly.   
"How long have you been awake?" Amy asked groggily.   
"A few hours."  
"Why didn't you wake me?!"  
"You needed your rest. And you looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to bother you," Matt answered. "How are you feeling?"  
"My head hurts, and so does my cheek," Amy sighed getting up. "I just want to forget that last night ever happened."  
"You can't do that, Baby."  
"Why the hell not?" Amy snapped involuntarily. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."  
"You can yell at me all you want. But you gotta do something about that guy."  
"Oh, I did. If memory serves me right, by this point in time, he should have a nice big shiner."  
"Don't ever do that again," Matt said staring straight at her.  
"Do what?! Nearly get raped? I'm sorry, Matt, I'll try not to next time. I guess I was leading him on for the entire night, right? And when I didn't feel like doing anything, I called foul! What, do you think I'm a slut too?" Amy yelled losing it again, tears flooding her eyes.  
"Amy no! I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry. I… I only meant to say that you scared me last night. You scared Jeff too. We don't like seeing you hurt. I don't like seeing you hurt. I didn't mean it like that at all!" he exclaimed getting off the bed and wrapping his arms around her.   
"I'm sorry Matt. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You didn't do anything wrong," she sniffed.  
"Neither did you," he murmured gently.   
"Thank you for being so wonderful to me," Amy closed her eyes and leaned into him. "I don't know what I would've done without you." Amy felt the tears in her eyes once more, but it wasn't because of last night. Never in her life had she felt so loved, and so wanted, but Matt made her feel it, and he didn't even know. He had no idea the power that he held over her.   



	3. The End

Amy finally managed to get Matt out of her room so he could get dressed. Matt refused leave until she was dressed, so she could go into his and Jeff's room so she wouldn't be alone. Amy stood her ground and didn't move until Matt sighed and walked out, claiming to be back in fifteen minutes. Matt ran into his room and rushed straight to the shower, just as Jeff was walking in.   
"HEY!"   
"You move too slow," was the muffled reply. Matt turned on the tap and jumped into the shower. Not paying attention to how far he turned the tap, he screamed when the scalding hot water sprayed him. He quickly turned on the cold, and then let out another frustrated yell, now he was freezing. After adjusting the water to a normal temperature, Matt washed himself in record time. He flew out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel to find Amy sitting on Jeff's still messy bed.   
"You can finish your shower," she smiled slightly.   
"Nah, I'm good," Matt answered. "It's all yours."   
"Congrats, Matt. You just made a new world record for fastest shower! And now I will break the current record for the longest shower!" Jeff smiled and winked at Amy while walking into the steamy bathroom.  
"He's not coming back, Matt. You didn't have to rush like that."  
"We don't know that."  
"Well, I do. He just called telling me that he's going home and that he wants all the stuff he's given me back."  
"He called you?" Matt's head shot up.   
"Don't worry, I told him to fuck off and if he ever came near me again I'd get my big bad Matty to come and beat his ass," she teased.   
"I'd do it without having you to tell me."  
"I know you would, and thank you for that."  
"For being a mercenary?"  
"No, Twit, for being that older brother that will kill anyone if they mess with me."  
An older brother. Matt's heart sank when he heard those two words. She could've called him anything in world, but those two words just happened to be the two that he didn't want existing in her vocabulary. He forced a smile on his face and went through his bag to get clothing out. He managed to get dressed without exposing himself to her and he sat down at the small round table in the corner of the room.   
"What's wrong?" Amy asked walking towards him and then sitting on the table.  
"Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong," he lied.   
"Liar."  
"I'm not lying, forget about it."  
"Tell me, please?" she pouted giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Matt groaned inwardly, he knew there was no way in hell he could've ever resisted that face.   
"Go out with me, Amy," Matt said before he could think. Snapping his mouth shut with wide eyes, Matt realized what he just said. 'You're an idiot!' he screamed to himself. This was not the way he imagined asking Amy out. He wanted it to be a the right time, and this was not the right time. 'For Christ's sake, man, she was nearly raped yesterday!' he continued screaming at himself.  
"Are you joking?" That was not the response he wanted to hear. Yes would've been great, no would've let him get over it, but was he joking? She didn't even think he was being serious.  
"Ahhh… no. I'm sorry, forget I ever said that," Matt blushed.   
  
Amy's mind went blank when he first said it. Then, she was thinking it was joke. But now, when he said it wasn't, she didn't know what to think. Amy always pictured that if Matt ever asked her out, her response would be to jump on him and take it from there, but she was stunned. Every part of her was screaming yes, but why wouldn't her mouth cooperate? She stared at the blushing man in front of her.   
"You should never apologize after asking out a woman, Matt. She might think that you didn't mean it," she finally managed to say.  
"Sorry," he mumbled not looking up.  
"Don't apologize."  
"Sorry."  
"Matt!" Amy laughed nervously. Was he sorry? Was this just on impulse, or did he pity her? "You're making me nervous. Did you mean it or not?"  
"Sor… whoops, not going to say the 'S' word. Umm…Yeah, I did mean it Amy," he nodded finally looking up at her. She saw the fear in his eyes, and the sincerity. How could anyone ever turn this man down?  
"Then who am I to refuse?" Matt stood up and gazed into Amy's eyes. She smiled reassuringly at him and stood up so they were eye to eye. "You've done so much for me, Matt. I was starting to lose hope that you'd get a hint and ask me already."  
"So you're not mad?" he asked looking like a little boy scared out of his mind.   
"How can I be?" Amy hugged him and she heard his sigh of relief.  
  
  
Not the best ending, I know, but there's so much to do! I'll probably right a sequel, or whatever you want to call it, because I'm not happy with this. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
